Sam Fisher
Samuel "Sam" Fisher is the main protagonist of Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series. He appeared in the 48th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, where he fought against Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series. He was voiced by Ben Reynolds, while his assistant, Anna Grim, was voiced by Whitney Rodgers. History Samuel Leo Fisher was born in Towson, Maryland in 1957. Orphaned at a young age, he spent his youth at a military boarding school. His goal was to join the C.I.A. and follow in the footsteps of his late father. He joined both the C.I.A. and Navy Seals. During one of his missions, he had an affair with Regan Burns, leading to a failed marriage and the birth of their daughter Sarah. He was recruited by Third Echelon, a top secret sub-branch of the NSA. Third Echelon wanted Sam for their new Black Ops unit, focused on infiltrating impenetrable locations, extracting information, and escaping even the most impossible scenarios. They called it the Splinter Cell program. He eventually discovered that Third Echelon was corrupt from within, he took it down by teaming up with Grim to create Fourth Echelon. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full name: Samuel Leo Fisher *Born: April 17, 1957 *Height: 5'10"/178 cm *Weight: 170 lbs/77 kg *Ambidextrous *Possesses the Fifth Freedom **The legal right to break the law in order to uphold the greater good *Proficient in Krav Maga *Apparently owns an Elephant Support *Name: Anna Grimsdottir *A.K.A.: Grim Reaper *Technical Operations Officer for Fourth Echelon *A master hacker *Was temporarily the director of Third Echelon *Acts as an extension of Sam's eyes and ears on the field Weapons & Equipment *Five-Seven pistol **Uses armor-piercing SS198 rounds *SC-20K M.A.W.S. **Can switch into assault rifle, shotgun, and sniper rifle attachments **Deploys miscellaneous ammo including sticky shockers, rubber bullets, and sticky cameras *Mark VIII Tactical Operations Suit **8 mm thick, weighs 4 Lbs **Composed of Kevlar, RhinoPlate, and Gore-Tex *Multi-Vision Goggles **Capable of night, thermal, and sonar vision Feats *Has infiltrated both the CIA and Third Echelon itself *Evaded four snipers looking for him *Can headshot four people before the last man can draw his gun *Prevented World War III on multiple occasions *Completed a training course so silently, his superiors didn't realize he had even started DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Grim's quotes are highlighted in Bold. *''Grim, we haven't had a chopper in the plan, have we?'' *''No, the Paladin is your evac plan, why?'' *''Hmmm, we got a party crasher.'' *''Your new friend won't last long, there's only one way into that room.'' *''Don't lecture me, he's mine.'' *''Wouldn't you like to know?'' *''Grim, did you get that?'' *''Sam, are you all right?'' *''I'm fine. He's after the data.'' *''Just our luck, I'll bring the plane in for you.'' *''Don't. This guy's gonna be a problem if I don't take care of him now.'' *''But it's more important that-'' *''No! Trust me Grim.'' *''Sam, I'm sending you a camera feed. Whatever suit he's wearing is powered by electricity.'' *''Perfect.'' *''That was close. You're welcome by the way.'' *''I lost the data!'' *''Oh, wonderful. Well, without his suit, he's not hiding anywhere.'' *''He's just behind that door. Go get it back old man.'' *''This is too easy...'' *''Ugh! What is that?'' *''I don't know! Somebody's interfering!'' *''Who is this?! Identify yourself!'' *''What? How long have you been listening in?'' *''Ahh! Sam?! Sam do you copy? SAM?!'' *''Grim? Are you there? Are you ok?'' *''Gotcha.'' Gallery Splinter Cell - Sam Fisher holding his pistol and wearing his Multi-Vision Goggles.png|Sam Fisher holding his pistol and wearing his Multi-Vision Goggles Grimm.jpg|Anna Grímsdóttir, Sam's support 244374-weapons_03_large.jpg|Sam's sticky cameras 376223-scct_equip_sc20k_5.jpg|The SC-20K M.A.W.S. Karambit.png|Sam's karambit knife SC_Pistol.jpg|Sam's Five-Seven pistol GOGGLES_102091.png|The Multi-Vision Googles EMP_102090.png|Sam's EMP Sam Fisher Render SCBL.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Sam Fisher is the first Ubisoft character to appear. *Sam's support, Anna Grim, is the first assistant combatant to have been beaten by another assistant combatant, with the next two being Red and Lyla. *Sam Fisher is the second combatant to be killed by his opponent using his own weapon against him, after Bomberman, and with the next three being The Meta, Shovel Knight and Silver Samurai. References * Sam Fisher on Wikipedia * Sam Fisher and Anna Grímsdóttir on the Splinter Cell Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Gun Wielders Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Martial Artists Category:A team of Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Ubisoft Combatants